


My Universe

by Yeet_and_regreet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Still hurts tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_and_regreet/pseuds/Yeet_and_regreet
Summary: Thor spends his days outside. He watches the sky, mourns for his people, sees their faces in the stars. His cloudless sky is his purpose, his goal.Little brothers do tend to ruin one's plans.





	My Universe

Loki had no grave.  
The people had no grave Thor could visit.  
His mother and father were among the stars. But there was the sky, where their ashes, and the ashes of everyone lost had scattered to. So when given the chance, Thor spent every moment refused, likely under the stars, under the sun. Oh, the sun. Almost everything in this world bore a painful memory, particularly that which Thor loved.

The clouds were appearing, fluffy and white for now, but Thor held back. Controlled emotion as if it was his purpose. And it was. Thanos would show soon enough, but for now, Thor aimed for a cloudless sky. One where he could see the stars, one where the sun could shine. Anything and everything providing hope was precious these days.

The sky was darkening as the sunset, one of the finest since Thanos, reflected orange, and then red. Between the sun and the stars remained the very few times Thor let himself break. The sun did not shine on him, and the stars did not watch him. In this brief period, always less than a half an hour, the stone faced warrior truly mourned. He cried without shame, allowed the despair to seep over him, said that which he would not say to a sky that expected a King. A king with no people still carried himself as such. 

On this night, this moment cut much deeper. Today, Anthony, the Man of Iron had returned. For much time, Thor had assumed him dead, as did most of the others. But the Captain, along with Banner, had refused. Guilt fueled Steve to search all he could, barely stopping short of sending Thor jumping across the universe with the Bifrost. Yet here he was, stepping out of the Guardian's ship, Steve nearly collapsing in top of him in shear relief. Thor was glad for Tony's return, but Something inside him snapped.

Hope. From the moment Thor saw that ship, his irrational hope had taken over him, moving his body instinctively. The air had lightened, and Thor had let himself hope, only to draw him down farther when it was crushed.

So, as the sky remained dark and starless, Thor let the rain clouds father and soak him lightly. It was a gentle rain, as soft as the tears in his face. His People. His Father. His Mother. Valkrie. Oh Norms above. Valrkrie. He had never even learned her name. Heimdall. The widest man he would ever know. Loki. His counterpart, his balance. So, so many others. It was then that he realized that it was pouring, and he quietly controlled his grief to a light downpour, stopping his tears.

He sat down on the wet grass and undergrowth, not particularly caring about the cleanliness of his clothes. He wanted to sit up straight, to stop the rain, but he couldn't bring himself to. So he stayed put, head bowed in defeat as he watched the rain.  
"Overly dramatic, even for you." Thor nearly laughed. Now he was going mad as well. The voice though. His subconscious must have decided to mix it up a little, because Loki's voice seemed more hesitant, nervous. You lack conviction. 

"I suppose you have a right though. It has been rough as of late." A footstep . The kick of a pebble behind him. 

"Oh, Allfather, I can't go mad now, Thanos isn't even defeated yet." Thor sighed, watching the sky relent as he attempted to calm his emotions.

"Thor -"

" No. " The rain trickled nearly to a stop.

"What? I nee-" The steps were closer now. But Thor knew that he could not turn. Could not accept madness to take him.

" No. Leave me, phantom. I can not be hearing voices at such a crucial time. " Thor turned his head farther away.

"Thor, please. Just..." The voice trailed off. "Just turn around."

"You know I can't." Thor half whispered. If the Gods saw fit to test him, to take away all and leave him guilty, then so be it. But this, this was torment. To haunt him with what he longed for, how could this be just?

"Thor." There was a hand on his shoulder. Soft. Gentle. Not typically what he world expect from Loki of all people. Then there was another, wiping a tear from his face. When had he started crying? When had the rain become a downpour? "Thor." He looked up, meeting familiar green ones, filled with life.

And the dam broke, he was helpless to stop it. "Loki." He choked out.  
Of their own accord, his hands reached for a handfull of jet black hair and pale white skin.

"I believe so. Not quite dead, I suppose." The rain merely hastened, as Loki sat down beside him. Thor barely moved, simply letting the downpour soak him and the tremors in his hands to worsen.

"Thor?" Loki reached out, holding his brother's hands, pulling them to his denim clad knees. "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

Thor merely starred, from his hands, to Loki's face, then the sky. "Are listening? Thor. Thor. When's the last time you ate? " Loki let go of his hands in favor of tracing the hollows under his eyes. "Brother, killing yourself won't bring them back. You have to live for them." Dead. Loki was supposed to be dead. But here he was. And Thor had been left again.

"Will you at least say something?" 

" You should have stayed with me. " 

"I cou-" and then Thor was on him, holding him close enough to shatter. He buried his face in Loki's neck with a shuddering, shaky sob. Loki tensed in pain. 

"You're hurt." Thor slid his hand down Loki's side, finding the recognizable pattern of stitches through the thin shirt Loki was wearing. 

"I'm perfectly fine. You'll find that after losing half of all they love, nearly everyone in the universe wants something to stab." After regaining his balance, Loki returned the gesture, squeezing as tight as possible. Both were grateful for the rain to hide their tears.

"I love you." 

" What? " Thor drew back in confusion.

Loki drew a hand to his neck, pulling their foreheads to rest against each other. "I love you, my damn fool of a brother. And maybe it took me far too long to realize it, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be. "

"I love you too. Irrationally. Insanely. Despite it all. " Thor smiled sadly, mirroring Loki.

Even as the rain relented, neither brother's tears stopped. So here they sat, then laid in silence, neither truly healed, connected loosely by two intertwined hands, watching the stars.

"Will you stay?" 

" Where could I go? " Loki laughed sadly. "I can see the universe just fine from here." Loki curled around his brother's form.

"I have what's left of my universe right here beside me."

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas on how Thor and Loki could meet again, but this is the simplest and easiest to write.  
> They do say to write what you would want to read, and i really need more bittersweet reunions so here we are.  
> Comment, ig?  
> I really do like hearing from people, especially about my work.  
> See ya, my dudes.


End file.
